Vlad's Neice
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: DP AU! Vlad has a niece that he cares for because her parents passed away long ago, little does he know that she is doing everything in her power to stop his evil plans
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah huge AU where Vlad has niece that is under his care. Hope you like it!**

* * *

A soccer ball whizzed past Danny's ear and a girl who looked about his age wearing a soccer Jersey and holding what seemed to be a huge sports bag ran past him. Vlad sighed "Alice I thought we agreed that you were not to use those things in this house"

Alice turned slowly. "I'm sorry Uncle Vlad. It was an accident" She said before picking up her ball and leaving the mansion.

Vlad sighed. "I'm terribly sorry about that that was my niece, her mother died when she was 4 years old and ever since she's been living here with me."

"Alone?" Jazz ever the psychologist piped up looking toward the door in a way that Danny knew all to well.

"No she has friends and other people, actually now she's out so often I never really see her" Vlad said before walking away.

The rest of the Fenton's' followed him but Danny and Jazz took one last look at the door before following them out.

* * *

It was late at night when Alice returned to the mansion She was changed into a tank and skinny jeans. The meddle that was hung around her neck said 1st Place. She took it off her neck and put it in her pocket.

She picked up her bag and staggered up the stairs her bag obviously weighing a lot more than it originally had.

As she passed by she opened a door obviously to her room and entered. She carefully closed the door and turned to her bag.

In it were her clothes and cleats and also several things that looked specifically made to destroy or study … ghosts.

Alice slowly picked them out one by one. A wrist watch, a small ray gun that was specially designed to shoot ghosts – just to harm them, camera's, a pair of goggles . The last thing she pulled out was what seemed to be a miniature surfboard. It was a prototype and only she Alice knew to how use it, though her friends were learning.

She put the watch on and pressed a button on it and the miniature surfboard grew. Until it was of normal size and hovering several inches off the ground. Satisfied with the results she pressed another button and the surfboard shrank and slowly fell to the ground. She tried each of the inventions the ecto gun she shot (silent setting) at her closet (that had the door open). The camera's (in the shape of glasses) She tried on and set it to recording after a few seconds she took them off and replayed them seemingly satisfied she put them away. The only thing she didn't check were the goggles.

After that she checked the time on her watch and went to bed.

* * *

The next day was reunion day.

She groaned as she got out of bed. She put on her best black dress, grabbed her cellphone and texted someone as she headed downstairs. All the while praying that her uncle to try anything _to_ villainous during the reunion.

* * *

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"Ahh Alice, nice of you to join us" Vlad said coolly she nodded immediately putting a smile on her face.

She immediately took a seat right between Danny and Vlad. She took a bite of her food before turning to her uncle/adopted father. "Can I invite Josh and Ty to the Reunion uncle? I promise they won't be any trouble." She said. Danny and Jazz both recognized what she was doing – the wide eyes, the high voice – she was trying to look innocent.

Vlad sighed "Oh alright, but they better not do what they did last time"

She blushed and spoke up in her friends' defence "They paid for everything, didn't they?"

Vlad glared at the young girl for her attitude she looked back unflinchingly he sighed once more. "Yes I suppose they did"

She smiled and gave her uncle a hug. "Thank you, uncle" She said before leaving to her room.

* * *

Danny had time before the reunion started so he decided to look around the huge mansion. In an effort to help him clear his head and after the fight with the ghost he had the night before he desperately needed the time.

He stopped by a door after thinking he heard voices.

"…get in touch with Val and/or Jess those two are the chem/ecto experts, we are running out of the meds for you guys" He heard the girl say. He jumped away from the / ecto experts? Why would they need to know anything about that? And what meds were they talking about? Before he could think on it further, the voices continued.

"Did that last night Jess is coming by tomorrow morning and Val already yelled at me for five hours last night" Val? Were they talking of Val back in Amity Park? Or someone else? And who the heck was Jess?

He heard laughter coming from the room. "That's Val for yah, oh and speaking of, tell her, and Jess not skimp on the next GC meeting I'm not testing every single human device on or by myself again" What? Testing what on herself? What was GC?

"No one said-" But the voice was cut off.

"Finish that sentence and the next time I see either of you two physically I will throw the both of you into the trash" The voice said angrily.

He then heard the girl tell them that they'd see him that night before the conversation ended. He was just about to continue walking when something quite unexpected happened.

"Danny? Can you come in please? I know you heard"

Damn.

* * *

"Josh? Ty?" She said calling into her watch. "You guys get my text?" She asked.

She waited a few seconds before the analog numbers on her watch disappeared and two faces appeared. One with short blond hair that was cropped short to just below his ears and with bright green eyes and other boy who had jet black hair that was a little longer than the blond boy's was and this boy had chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah we got them we'll be there at 5 o clock sharp." The blond boy said the black haired boy just glared at her. She blushed heavily under/over his gaze.

"Josh don't glare at Ali like that, she's doing the best she can" the blond boy said. "Don't forget she is very efficient in what she does"

Josh sighed "I'm sorry Alice I had a bad night"

"We all did" Alice said putting a hand on her shoulder blade wincing slightly as she touched a scar. "But seriously, you two should probably get in touch with Val and/or Jess those to are the chem/ecto experts and we are running out of the meds for you guys" She stopped for a moment and stared at her watch as it started shaking slightly. It wasn't her uncle it couldn't be, it wasn't his vibration pattern, and on top of that he was going to be shadowing Mrs Fenton all day and she had ordered the day before that no one go near her room. So that left …

 _So Fenton is listening_

"Did that last night, Jess is coming by tomorrow morning and Val already yelled at me for five hours last night"

Alice laughed. "That's Val for yah, oh and speaking of, tell her, and Jess not to skipout on the next GC meeting I'm not testing every single human device on or by myself again" She flinched inwardly _damn Danny is most definitely going to have questions now._

"No one said-"

"Finish that sentence and the next time I see either of you two physically I will throw the both of you into the trash." Alice said glaring at Tyler. "See you two tonight" With that she switched off.

"Danny? Can you come in please? I know you heard" She said at a volume that was just a tad above normal volume.

A few seconds past before Danny entered looking sheepish and embarrassed that he got caught.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked it and as always please leave a review!**

 **A/N So hope you like that if you have any questions feel free to ask. And as always review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Danny had time before the reunion started so he decided to look around the huge mansion.

He stopped by a door after thinking he heard voices.

"…get in touch with Val and/or Jess those two are the chem/ecto experts and we are running out of the meds for you guys" He heard the girl say. He jumped away from the door.

Chem/ ecto experts? Why would they need to know anything about that? And what meds were they talking about? Before he could think on it further, the voices continued.

"Did that last night Jess is coming by tomorrow morning and Val already yelled at me for five hours last night" Val? Were they talking of Val back in Amity Park? Or someone else? And who the heck was Jess?

He heard laughter coming from the room. "That's Val for yah, oh and speaking of, tell her, Jess not skimp on the next GC meeting I'm not testing every single human device on or by myself again" What? Testing what on herself? What was GC?

"No one said-" But the voice was cut off.

""Finish that sentence and the next time I see either of you two physically both of you will be in the trash" Danny stared at the seriousness of that threat and shivered slightly. He then heard the girl remind them subtly of their promise before she cut the connection. Though he was in no way prepared for what came next.

"Danny? Can you come in please? I know you heard"

Damn.

* * *

"How did you know?" I asked.

Alice smirked. "Your ghost signature isn't that easy to hide" She said. "My watch Vibrates every time a ghost – or half ghost is close by" She said showing her watch.

"You have a device alerting you to the presence of ghosts?" Danny said eyes wide. She nodded.

"I made it myself" She said, clearly proud of her work.

"Who were the two people you were…" At this Alice covered his mouth. He was about to phase through her hand when he noticed that her watch was vibrating.

"Oh Maddie how I've missed your sense of humor." they heard Vlad say right outside the door. They waited a few more minutes before she removed her hand from his mouth.

"They were two friends of mine" She said answering his question without missing a beat. "Let's just say they are extra security for tonight.

"Your Uncle's a half-ghost?" Danny asked as in his mind pieces started clicking in place.

The girl nodded looking at him confused. "Yes why? "

"I fought a ghost last night"

Alice nodded unsurprised. "It was most likely him, he despises your father- it's why my friends are coming; they're in case Uncle tries something"

"Like what?" Danny asked warily worried about what this new adversary might mean for the evening.

Alice stared at him an eyebrow raised. "You fought him last night Danny, you tell me what he can do" Alice said.

Danny went quiet as he thought about how powerful the ghost he had seen the night before. "How can your friends help?" Danny asked changing the subject.

Alicia just smiled at him mysterious her dark eyes glinting with mystery. "You'll see" She said giggling.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked that. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So... it's been a while... hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

Alice waited nervously at the door. Craning her neck every time guests arrived to see if her friends had shown up. She finally smiled and excused herself from Jazz who was attempting to psychoanalyse her.

She moved to the door and greeted her two friends. "Hey Josh, hey Tyler" she said greeting them..

"Hey princess" Taylor said giving her a wink.

"Knock it off Ty you have a girl remember?" She said raising an eyebrow but still laughing good naturedly.

"I'm a flirt" Ty defended. The boy beside him just shrugged but gave Alice a small smile. Which she returned.

"Refreshments are in the other room" She said fingering her watch which was vibrating like crazy now that sevreal half ghosts were in the same house hold as her. It was starting to bother her.

"I wouldn't" Josh said suddenly eyeing the movement of her hand. She looked down at her wacth and rolled her eyes. "I'm not that stupid this is my only connection to … everything ghsot related you know" She said before dragging the pair of them into the living room.

"I met another halfa" She whispered to them. The two boys arched their eyebrows in surprise.

"Come on" She said dragging them to where Danny was … or where she thought Danny was, he was gone… where could he have… her eyes widened. The lab.

"I have to go" She said. "Danny's missing and I have an idea as to where."

"Let one of us…" But she was already down the hall. She headed up to her fathers study where she knew the entrance to the lab was and ducked behind the chair when the door opened. Her uncle appeared in ghost form before turning invisible.

She waited a while for the vibrating of her watch to slow and when the coast was clear she clambered out of her hiding spot and opened the door to her lab. She pulled the vase down and entered.

She went down the stairs and enterd the lab.

She saw Danny trapped in the box and immediately recognized who had done it.

"Skulker" she breathed, pressing the button she knew would free him. The box opened and Danny toppled out.

"How'd you guess?"

"When you're the only ghost trapping technician in wisconsin – trust me you get noticed" She said before pulling him up the stairs.

Danny looked confused by her response but before he could ask screams could be heard.

Danny and Alice stared at eachother. "Go ghost" she ordered "Now"

Danny wasted no time and transformed. He swooped down and grabbed Alice before he turned them both intangible and he flew through the walls.

She checked her watch. "Josh, Ty what's going on?"

"Your Uncle just overshadowed Mr. Fenton and is currently making him look like an idiot" Ty said.

"Stop him, Danny's on his way" At this Danny put her down and flew off. "Danny whose-…?" Then realization dawned "Ok bye"

He cut off.

"I told you I don't need any help" She said turning to a boy who had just appeared behind her.

Josh appeared behind her. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_ " She stressed the final word. "Go help Danny"

Josh looked like he wanted to argue but screams were overhead and Josh left to join the fight.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed that! please leave a review!**


End file.
